Hookfang (Franchise)
Hookfang is one of Stoick the Vast's dragons in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. He is also the Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout in both the film and the television series. Appearance Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare, and is the size of a leopard in the books. In the movie he is huge, 69 feet long with a 62 foot wingspan. In the books, Hookfang actually belongs to Stoick and not Snotlout. According to Snotlout, Hookfang weighs around 5,000 pounds, and he can light himself on fire using his saliva. Hookfang is a perfect example of a typical Monstrous Nightmare. He has large shiny greyish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons. Hookfang is the most commonly seen Nightmare, so most stock images are of him. His color scheme is fairly common in the movie, and Snotlout has even mistaken other Nightmares for him. Hookfang's horns lack extra antlers coming off of them, which does help to distinguish him from other Monstrous Nightmares seen in the film. He seems to be fully grown, and no Nightmares have yet been seen that are notably larger than him. In the Book In How to Train Your Dragon, he mocked Hiccup's new dragon Toothless for his small size when he first saw him. He is not mentioned in any other book except the first one. In the books, Hookfang is one of Stoick's dragons, along with Newtsbreath. In the film In the film, like the other main characters' dragons, he was kept prisoner at dragon training and the top of the class would've had the 'honor' of killing him. Hiccup was given the chance and instead, tries to connect to him and show the Vikings that dragons are not monsters, but after an outburst from Stoick, he becomes frightened and begins to attack Hiccup in defense, until Toothless comes and protects his friend from the much bigger dragon, having no difficulty in subduing the enemy. Later, when Hiccup is trying to get his friends to connect with the dragons and help fight the Red Death, Hookfang is the first one he brings out. Everyone is astounded by this, except for Astrid. Ironically, Snotlout is terrified enough to prepare a broken end of a spear as a weapon, in case Hookfang starts attacking, but Astrid nudges him to put it down. When Hiccup brings Hookfang closer to the others, he grabs Snotlout's arm so he can touch the dragon. Snotlout, obviously still frightened tries to resist, until Hiccup calms him and places his hand on his snout and he begins to growl in a purring manner and his fear turns to amazement as he has made a connection, until Hiccup starts walking away to grab rope to "hang on" to the dragons, as the camera moves to reveal that the Gronkle, Deadly Nader, and Zippleback are out of the cages, ready to be tamed. During the final battle of the Red Death, Snotlout is seen to ride the Monstrous Nightmare. When it is seen that Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the Red Death but Hiccup is no where to be found, everyone is upset. Toothless reveals that Hiccup is alive and everyone is overjoyed. Hookfang makes a brief appearance as he bows his head between two vikings and is seen to make a "woo" sound with is eyes closed. The vikings stare at the dragon in amazement. At then end, Snotlout and Hookfang join the other dragons and trainers as they ride into the sky. In Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In this short film, Hookfang makes a very short appearance. He is seen along with Snotlout, pouring water on Gobber's house, in an effort to put out the fire. Hookfang never appeared in this short movie after the above scene. In Gift of the Night Fury In the short film Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed that Hookfang is the name of Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. He becomes a father. He is even the one to fly Hiccup back home with the other dragons and their hatchlings. When they get home and land, Snotlout runs over and hugs his snout, as they are both ecstatic to see each other. At the Snoggletog party, Snotlout is seen playing with one of his children. In Riders of Berk In Riders of Berk, Hookfang is shown to disobey and neglect Snotlout (the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon). In "Viking for Hire", Hookfang behaved aggressively and Gobber was going to kill him. But after seeing that he only had a toothache, Gobber quickly fixed this by pulling it out. In "In Dragons We Trust", Hookfang runs off to chase a butterfly as soon as he was put on Dragon Island, unlike the other dragons. Snotlout and Hookfang have a unique relationship. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect (mimicking Snotlout's "respect" for him). He also seems to take callous pleasure in making Snotlout scream when they are out for a flying ride. He disobeys Snotlout most of the time, but in Defiant One, Snotlout says to go North when Hiccup says to go South. Wanting to keep on go with the others, Hookfang does not respond until Snotlout looks his dragon in the eye and says, "hey, you work for ME!" Later in the episode, Hookfang is seen to carry Gobber as an attempt to save Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless from being hostile on Outcast Island. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. He may have learned this behavior from Snotlout, or perhaps he is naturally a willful animal. Trivia *Hookfang has a habit of letting his tongue dangle from his mouth. *While disobient to Snotlout, Hookfang is more gentle to the other Vikings like Hiccup, Heather, and Stoick. *Like Snotlout and Hiccup, Hookfang has a rivalry with Toothless. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 005.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 012.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 011.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 010.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 008.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 014.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 030.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 029.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 028.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 026.JPG Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG Hookfang ready to fight edit-1-.jpg Hookfang bite snotlout-1-.JPG Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno9 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno7 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno5 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno1 400-1-.png Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG How to train your dragon 001.JPG Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 06.png Dragons bod nightmare gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 01.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h22m41s116.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h52m17s159.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h56m32s183.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-23h00m01s214.png RoB S01E01 (23).png RoB S01E01 (30).png Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (22).png RoB S01E01 (38).png tumblr_m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1i9RtJl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1mzVOwA1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqb0N1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqvKHmF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7dzpPtY1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8bstA6ud1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8cfxeNTm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpquGD1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpskuEBR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Meduim dragons Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Stoker class